wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caddo
I was going to use this for a contest but... I got an idea. Appearance(Before Incident) Caddo is much slimmer than the average mudwing, judged to rather be a deformed sandwing many times. Her talons are skilled, but instead of using them for her dream job of fashion design, she is forced to use them for a much darker purpose. From time to time you might see blood on her claws, but its often judged to be something else. Her top scales are a light brown like milk chocolate, from her head to wings to tail. Her membrane is a lighter shade of brown, fading into a cream like white. The same white rests in a circle around her right eye. Her under scales are a darker brown. She wears multiple scarves, all of which have the same color of cream like her wing membranes. Her eyes are chocolaty brown, deep, but simple. Appearance(After Incident) WIP Personality(before) Caddo is a very deceitful dragon, known for luring dragons into her house for a drink. These dragons are often never seen again. That, or they are found dead in an alleyway a few days later. She doesn't steal stuff, and it isn't noticed whenever she kills a dragon. Her father owns a big company, outwardly known for selling cookies, but they secretly are just a group of assassins. Due to her fathers fame of sorts, she has a big ego indeed. Despite this, she would risk her life for her scarves. Caddo has an eye for good fashion, and wishes to be a designer rather than an assassin. Sadly, she obeys her father, due to being terrified of him. Personality(after) Caddo is even more confident, and doesn't listen to anyone but Onyxeyes. She is more likely to take risks, even ones where she definitely would die. She seems to have become better, but somewhat worse. She cares a lot more about others, but her ego remains. But would she risk it for her scarves anymore? Yes. definitely. A N Y T H I N G for the scarves. WIP Backstory WIP Relationships Onyxeyes: "I love you but you need to shut up" When Caddo first met Onyxeyes, it was was love at first sight. NOT. She knew she felt something but she didn't want to care. As he was her target, Caddo tried to trick him so she could kill him, but he saw right right through her plans. She was shocked by this, and tried even more elaborate schemes to take him out. But in the end, they fell for each other Orcina: "I don't want to listen to your bullc**p anymore." All of Caddos life she listened to her father. But one day she realized she had enough, and went out to kill him. During this she could have died if it wasn't for Onyxeyes to save her. She hated Orcina even when he was dead. Sparrow: "Mommy? Why are you yellow here?" Caddo grew up being taught to hate hybrids. But then... Sparrow, her mother of all dragons, turned out to have some sandwing ancestry. She was killed for that. And Caddo told herself to hate Sparrow, though she was getting a hint it was all wrong. When she gained more freedom, she realized how much she missed her mother. Barred: "Whatever you blood-thirsty idiot" Caddo was never close with Barred, as he was always with his father. Other than that, they have a usual sibling bond: Caddo just finds him plain annoying. WIP Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verypugley)